


Safe Haven

by hackingxbiochemist



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackingxbiochemist/pseuds/hackingxbiochemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Jemma is the only safe haven Skye knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I know it's been a long time since I post! I made this last night, it just comes up to my head and I directly made it, so sorry if it's weird or what. And also this is the 1k work in this archive! #skimmonsforever

“How long has she stayed there?” Coulson asks May while looking at the live video footage of the bus.  
“It has been three days, she just went up to eat, take a shower, do some training and then back there again,” May answers, “it might be her pod as well right now,” she continues.  
Coulson has a worried look in his face, his functioning hand was rubbing his forehead, and he is concerned about Skye. He is overwhelmed by the events that had been recently happening, and now Skye is acting this way.  
“What should I do, May?”  
“Let me deal with her, I will not tell you that everything will be okay, because right now I know she isn’t,”  
“Well, I appreciate it, but by now, don’t you think that it is impossible to help her?”  
“Yes, right now she is the only one who can save herself,”  
“That is probably right. Well, you know how to deal with these kinds of things right?”  
“I won’t promise you anything but I’ll try”  
“Thanks”  
Coulson then exits the room, and May walks to the basement where Skye is at. The basement is empty; there is only one object on the room, which is the box where the Kree Stone is put. Skye is sitting on the floor, facing the box, her back turned against May. Skye did not even give a sign that she notices May’s presence. It seems that she is occupied in her own thoughts, well not thoughts exactly, but conversations.  
“Hey Jemma, today I punch some stuffs and all. Got nothing to do here, when are you coming back? You know, why did you have to leave again? Is it like your thing right now? Leaving and coming as much as you want?” Skye is talking toward the box.  
Skye’s eyes are swollen; her eye bags are visible from not sleeping. She looks miserable, even though she eats and takes a shower as usual, she looks different, and her face is expressionless. However, her eyes are full of pain, her stares are empty. Every time somebody tried to talk her out of the room, she will start to use her power. Skye even threw Mack off to the wall when he tried to drag her out of the basement. May never see this side of Skye, as desperate as Skye is, she would not be like this.  
“Jems, can you hear me? Why did you have to leave? Answer me, goddamit,” Skye’s voice are low, her fingers are touching the box. Then she started punching the box, banging it, hoping that Jemma will come out from the stone, back to her.  
“Come back Jemma! Why did you do this to me? COME BACK!” Skye uses her power against the box, the box vibrates violently.  
“Skye! Stop!” May shouts, “You’re gonna take this place down, come on stop!”  
Instead of stopping, Skye increases her power, now the basement had shook roughly. Coulson, Fitz, Mack, Bobbi and Lance had rushed to the basement. They are begging Skye to stop, talking some sense out of her.  
“Skye come on! Stop this, we will find Jemma, I promise you!” Coulson says.  
“Yes, Skye we will search for her, you don’t know what you are feeling right now, so please stop, let’s go through it together,” Bobbi insures as she approaches Skye.  
“I DON’T CARE! I WANT JEMMA BACK!” Skye voice booms, the quake intensifies.  
“You have to accept it, she’s fucking gone Skye! And bringing this place down won’t bring her back, so just stop it!” Lance shouts at Skye.  
Everything then goes dark.  
“Skye! Darling! Wake up, you’re shaking the room!” a soft but alerted voice calls Skye out.  
Skye’s eyes open instantly, the shaking stops and everything starts come crashing down. Jemma is gone, and Skye can’t do anything about it. She doesn’t realize it but when the panic took over her, she starts sobbing. Someone envelopes her in a warm hug, it feels safe, the smell of vanilla and rose, it feels like home. It is Jemma Simmons, in the flesh, hugging her.  
“You’re here, Jemma?” Skye asks confusedly.  
“Where else would I be, Skye?” she scrunches her nose as she wipes Skye’s tears off her cheek.  
“Oh thank God, it was a dream, a nightmare,” Skye is relieved.  
“Yes, it was only a dream Skye, do you want to talk about it?” Jemma smiles.  
“You..you were gone in that dream.. and I can’t get you back, that makes me feel dead inside, you leaving and you can’t come back,” Skye stutters.  
“I won’t leave you, Skye, ever; nothing can take me away from you. I’ll promise you I will be here, forever and always,” Jemma kisses Skye cheek, “let’s go back to sleep, alright?”  
“I love you Jems,” Skye answers as she goes back to lie down on the bed.  
“I know sweetheart, I love you too,” Jemma pecks Skye’s lips.  
Skye is safe, Jemma is holding her, their body entangles between each other, Skye’s hand lies on Jemma’s abdomen and Skye buries her face to Jemma’s neck. Jemma is here, her safe haven is here.


End file.
